I Do Exist
by Gibbledness
Summary: She pulls him on top of her. "THIS IS WHAT YOU WANT, DON'T YOU!" she screams, crying. "DON'T YOU!" He pulls and pushes himself away from her. "No. I never wanted to see you hurt, I just wanted you to leave." Gorillaz
1. I Do Exist: Truth

I do not own the Gorillaz, but I like to write about them..

Authors Note: I know, I didn't make it sound like the characters but I just cant have in proper grammar.

* * *

"God, that was a long fucking flight. Now where the hell do I go." an American girl who looked about seventeen moaned stretching leaving the airport entering a taxi. "Hello my good sir." she said, jokingly. "Where am I taking you this evening Miss." he said not paying attention to what she just said. "I'm heading to this place. Do you know where it is. Cause I sure don't." she said handing him a piece of paper. His eyes widen as he had a flashback of when he last went there. Shaking, he handed the piece of paper back. Thinking, he didn't know if he should take her there or not, but he needed the money. Seeing as its harder for him to make enough money as it is. "Are you going to be moving anytime so?" said kicking the back of his seat. "I'll take you as far as I can." he said driving out of the airport.

"So...." she said filling in the silence of the cab. "Why are you scared to take me there? What's wrong with the place?" the young girl asked staring out the widow as buildings passed by. "Im not scared of the place, I'm scared of the person who lives there." the cab driver said gripping the steering wheel. Ten to twenty minutes went by as the cab driver pulled over to the curve. "Thanks here's your money." the girl tossed the money at the man. "Wait!" he said jumping out of the car grabbing something. "I think you need this more then I do." He said handing her a bat with a metal tip. "Umm... Thanks. I think." she just stared at him taking the bat. She watch as the cab driver disappeared in the distance. "Freak." she whispered to herself facing a creepy yet calming graveyard with a large rusting gate with a long walk to a secluded house.

"I've been growing, but you'll never see me now. I've been changing, but you'll never see me now. Now I'm blaming you for everything." she sang to herself smiling sounding pretty good. She walked past the rusted gate's crossing tons of gravestones and some garbage. "Hmm reminds me of home." talking to herself. She put her backpack over her shoulders resting her bat over her shoulder as well, pulling out her Ipod. As she walked, she had a weird feeling as if someone was watching her. She picked up the pace, hearing noises through her music she started jogging. Then screaming, she freaked and started running, and screaming. Waving her arms in the air along with the bat she finally reached the door. Using the bat to bag on the door she screamed "OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!!?!"

A blue haired stick like man opened the door, getting smacked in the face with the bat. The girl throwing the bat inside as she jumped in slamming the door shut locking it behind her. "I hope to never know what was out there.." she whispered to herself peeking out a window. The blue haired man caught her attention, then she heard footsteps. A large dark skin man walked into the room. "I heard a bang, what did you do 2D?" he said staring at the blue haired man on the floor holding spoon and a bowl with some green goop inside of it. Then he noticed the girl standing in the corner. "Who are you!? And what did you do to 2D?" he pointed the wooden spoon at her. "I heard weird noises outside and I freaked and I used that bat on the floor to knock on the door and I accidentally hit 2D in the face!" she said in a unbroken sentence speaking fast without breathing. "Pizza." the blue haired man said laying on the floor like nothing happened, both the girl and Russel stared at him. "There's pizza on the ceiling, is that yours?" 2D asked looking at Russel. Looking up he noticed and nodded. "I think so.." He got distracted.

"Jesus Christ, What the hells all the noise about!!?!" a vile older man known as Murdoc stomped into the room, shirtless. "This girl hit 2D in the face." Russel pointed to the girl. Murdoc squinted and grabbed the bat walking to the girl. He pointed it in her face with a disturbing hateful look on his face. "Why don't run along now girlie before someone gets hurt." still pointing it in her face he moved closer. Grinding her teeth getting angry she gripped the end of the bat staring him right in the eyes. "Don't call me "Girlie" and don't point shit in my face, you miserable old fuck!." she pushed the bat out of her face. Shocked, Russel's jaw dropped slightly, 2D didn't know what was going on but he just stared at the girl like she was a walking corpse. A tiny gasped escaped the mouth of a tiny Asian girl, she was Noodle.. She walked up to the girl just before Murdoc had the chance to strike her with the bat and she stared at her from head to toe and then at Murdoc and giggled. The girl made a very sad, tiny half ass smile, which made noodle giggle more.

Quickly she ran up to Russel and whispered a secret into his ear. "No way? That cant be." Russel walked up to the girl staring walking around her. The girl started feeling uncomfortable, making her twitch every few minutes. "Whats your name Miss?" Russel asked eyeing her. "Shelby, Shelby Mitchells." she answered. Murdoc ignored her and leaned up against the wall with his arms crossed, angry. 2D walked up to her this tingling, some how he knew her. She look oddly familiar he squinted, but he just couldnt get it. "Do I know you?" poking her nose. "No, this is our first time meeting." Shelby answer at the nerdy weirdo. "Can we sit down, I think my information is a shocker to most of you."

Sitting around a table in the kitchen, everyone around the table except Murdoc. His ego was stepped on and he was pissed. "Umm ok. I came from New York looking for someone who hasn't been there in my life and I wanted to confront him, let him know I do exist and I want to be knowledge. Like an asshole he's standing right by the door." she said staring right at Murdoc. Both Murdoc and 2D jaw dropped with they're cigarettes dropping to the floor. A sudden burst of laughter escaped the old mans mouth as he slapped the edge of his knee. Walking up to Shelby staring her in the face. "Look, so many girls your age come here saying I'm there daddy, and end with disappointment. So just run along." he said grinning in her face. Quickly she slapped him in the face. "I know its the truth, your the reason my mother became a dirty crack whore." Murdoc grabbed her by the wrist, crushing it. "If you WERE my daughter I'm pretty sure, I'd have the authority to beat you right now." he whispered in her face, she didn't budge. She just stared back with hate in her eyes Murdoc staring right back. She really wanted him to pay for what he's done, and she wouldn't stop till she has. To be continued.

* * *


	2. I Do Exist: Deal

I don't own Gorillaz I just write about them.

Authorsnote: I know I don't write how the characters sound. Its in proper grammar.

* * *

An hour or two has pasted and Shelby got a tour around Kong Studio's by Russel and Noodle. Though, she knew more about the place then they thought. She got information about the Gorillaz before she went there. Shelby was starting to feel sick, this weird feeling in her stomach was stirring, and she didn't know what it was about. She told Noodle and they quickly went to her room. She had made a spare bed for Shelby, Noodle was excited having a new girl at Kong Studio's, it was like she was having a slumber party without 2D. Shelby put her pyjama's on as did Noodle she looked so cute, wearing a purple top and orange shorts with weird designs. Shelby wore short shorts with a muscle shirt, something normal. After awhile both of the girls started to get hungry and Noodle wanted take out. So they ran to the kitchen and checked about, but nothing seemed good for Noodle and she thought it wasn't good enough for Shelby. "Russel!" Noodle shouted running around the corner disappearing.

Shelby didn't really care, as long as she had something in her stomach. "God! I want brown pop!" Shelby said bending over digging in the refrigerator, she heard someone was coming she thought it was Noodle returning. Murdoc walked into the kitchen, as he looked he had the perfect view of Shelby bending over. He leaned against counter as he checked out his could be possible daughter, if she wasn't then she was one fine piece of ass. "Yuck! What the-- What is this it looks like pop but it stinks. What ya think Noodle?" She said turning around only viewing her could be father. "HOLY JEBUS!" Shelby fell on her ass. "Alcohol.." Murdoc said with a blank face. "What?" Shelby looked at him confused. "Its alcohol.." Shelby looked at the unlabelled half open can. "Is it really, it doesn't seem like alcohol." She held it away from her face. "Drink it." He walked up to her with a very serious look on his face. Shelby just stared at him. "I said, Drink it. If I am your father which you believe I am. Then do what I tell you." she stared at the can. "No." She handed him the can. Murdoc just gave her a strange look and left.

Shelby had a seat at the table and she didn't feel as hungry anymore she felt tired. She heard Noodle giggling in the hallway so she made herself perk up. Noodle and Russel return to the kitchen, with Noodle sitting on Russel's shoulders. "So you girls are hungry? Well I can't cook right now so I'm going to call for pizza." Russel called and ordered from the kitchen phone. "I feel tired, I think I'm just going to lay down. The airport sucked so yeah. later." Shelby got up and walked to Noodles room. "I'll bring you up something just encase." She heard Noodle yelling. "Alright." she yelled back.

Feeling down she decided to walk around. All of a sudden she tripped, 2D was laying on the floor staring at the ceiling. "I'm sorry 2D I' didn't-- Uhhh, 2D what are you doing?" she asked looking over him. "Staring at the ceiling." she looked up and back at him. "Why?" 2D looked into her eyes. "You have contacts on." Shelby looked away, sitting down, crossing her legs on the floor. "Yeah, its bad enough I was a daughter of a whore, I had to look like a freak too. I started wearing contacts when I was twelve." Shelby's throat started to crack. "Do you have his eyes?" 2D tried looking at them closer. "Yes! Back off please!" 2D Pulled away, laying back on the floor. "I have a bunch of children that I've only met once or twice." 2D continued to stare at the ceiling. "Alright 2D, I'll see you around." She got up and headed back to Noodles room. "Bye." He said waving without losing his staring spot.

As she got to Noodles room, she wasn't there. She had left some pizza slices on a plate next to her bed, and a drink of brown pop. Shelby grabbed the pop and left, to the one place she knows she shouldn't go, Murdoc's Winnebago. Shelby just stood there staring a the damaged vehicle, wondering how someone could live in there. "What are you doing here?" Murdoc questioned Shelby. "I came to talk." Shelby gave Murdoc a dirty look. Murdoc grabbed Shelby by the wrist dragging her to the Winnebago pushing her inside, and pushed her on his bed. She sat there holding her wrist rubbing it, it was sore from earlier. Murdoc stood on the other side of the tiny Winnebago room, he lit his cigarette. He watched her. "You know, kids come here looking for there "father" and its either me or toss-pot they ask for." Walked towards Shelby. "But I'm --" "No, Don't speak just listen. They come to us for money or fame, or clam they just want to let us know they exist. Whats the point of letting someone know they exist if they don't want anything from them." Murdoc took a puff of his cigarette. Shelby didn't know what to say but just sit there and watch him. "I just wanted. I just wanted... What any other fucked up kid wants." She looked into his eyes. "And whats that?" he said blowing smoke into her face. "To be loved. A love that on ones given us." A small grin appeared on his face.

Murdoc pushed Shelby onto her back, laying on top of her. Shelbys eyes widen a jolt of fear runs through her body, instantly tears run down her face. "Here." Shelby twitches. "Its a form, on Thursday we're going for testing, then we'll get the results the next Thursday." Murdoc's grin grew into a creepy smile, he sits up sitting next to her. Shelby laid there holding the form to her face, she's shaking, sobbing. "Hey, kid. I was only kidding around. Come on." Murdoc pulls the paper away from her face, quickly she jumps up and runs out of the Winnebago and disappears. Shelby runs to a corner not far from Noodles room, she's still crying. She stops and leans against a wall, curling up into a ball holding the form against her legs. She feels the weakness she felt four years ago, the fear. "Why? Why can't I be stronger?" she whispers to herself.

It's morning, Shelby wakes up to find herself in Noodles bed. "Huh? I didn't." she looked around the room Noodle was gone. After getting dressed and tidying Noodles room she wonders to the house hold looking for life. No one was around, everyone was gone. She looked everywhere, except Murdoc Winnebago. She decided not to go there again, after what had happened. She went back to Noodles room and pulled out her notepad and a pen from her backpack, she had her whole life in that bag and loved it a lot. "I've been growing, but you'll never see me now. I've been changing but you'll never see me now. Now I'm blaming you for everything..... ummm, DAMN!" Shelby yelled to herself. "What is that crap coming from your mouth?" Murdoc said standing at the door, Shelby didn't look to face him she just kept her eye on her pad. "Does it matter?" "No, but I am curious. Song?" He walk into the room more. "Yeah, I started writing it at my moms funeral." She said trying to write more. "Well its crap." Murdoc said as he lit a cigarette. "Thank you, you just have to crap on everything I do huh?" She looked at him with annoyance. "I don't want you to get to comfortable here." "Don't worry when we get those tests done and it turns out I am your kid I'm gone." Shelby frustrated she shoved her notepad and pen into her backpack.

Both Murdoc and Shelby sat in the kitchen staring at one another. "Where is everyone, and why aren't you gone?" She asked. "They're gone shopping or something. I sleep mostly during the day, to busy at night." He said putting his billionth smoke out in the butt full astray. Uncomfortably, Shelby kept rubbing her eyes. "Whats wrong with you?" He stared with a weirdo look on his face. "My contacts, forgot to take them off last night before I went to sleep. There garbage now, have to get new ones." she said taking them off. Murdoc's face expression changed as he seen her eyes. With the contacts they were a dark brown, without, one was black the other.. Red. Just like his he thought. "I can't wait for those tests, I'm excited to see the look on your face when they say I'm your kid." she crossed her arms staring at him. He just stared at her. "If I'm not your father, and I know I'm not. I'm going to screw you." He said jokingly, but she didn't know that. "Deal." she grabbed his pack of cigarettes and lit one, blowing the smoke into his face smiling.


End file.
